A real boy
by silthphion
Summary: BMO becomes a real boy!
1. The Purple Orb

BMO A real boy

Chapter 1 – The purple orb

"Jake! Look what I found!" Finn exclaimed as he burst through the door of their tree house, "An ostrich with three legs?" Jake replied, Finn shrugged his reply off, too intrigued by the object in his hands. "It's some kind of magic wishing orb I got from a witch!" Finn said as he tossed the violet orb that resonated soft purple light around the room to Jake. "Cool, but what does it do?" Jake asked curiously, eyes bulging out. "It grants you wishes duh" Finn said. "Yeah I know that, but how do you use it?" Jake asked, still intrigued with the magical object he held in his hands. "I'm not sure, why don't we go ask PB? She might have a clue" Finn replied. Finn handed the orb to BMO who was standing beside them looking at the orb, "Take care of this okay BMO? We don't want to lose it" Finn instructed BMO, the two adventurers then left for Candy Kingdom.

"You are so cute" BMO said curtly towards the purple orb. BMO held the orb in his tiny robot arms and stared into it, curious of its potential. Staring deep into the orb, BMO softly said "I wish I was a real boy", filled with curiosity and the desire to become a real boy. Suddenly, the tree house warped into a purple swirl, creating a portal where the orb was, a bright purple light encased BMO's body, transporting him to another dimension.


	2. Coffee

Chapter 2 – Coffee

Benjamin had an average build, light blonde hair decorated his head, and he worked at as a waiter.

A cold rugged hand slapped the back of his head, "Wake up Benjamin! We have customers to serve", the boss of the small coffee shop exclaimed. Benjamin woke up, startled by the rude awakening of his boss. He quickly got up and started serving customers.

Time passed by slowly, it was evening and Benjamin was ready to go home, he took off his white apron and placed it a drawer, took his brown sling bag, and set off for home. "I wonder if everyday will be the same…" he thought to himself, feeling slightly depressed, thinking about how he didn't enjoy his job at all.

When Benjamin reached home, he walked to his toilet, ready to wash up, he turn the faucet on and clear water flowed from it, dipping his hands in to wash his face. Wet palms smothered his face as he slowly opened his eyes to face his bathroom mirror. "Strange" Benjamin said quietly, "This feels like the first time I've looked at my own reflection", as he stared into the mirror, he felt lost.


	3. Shopping

Chapter 3 – Shopping

"I think this shirt suits you quite well!" A sales person was trying to convince Benjamin to buy a pink plaid shirt, "I'm sorry, I just don't like this color…" Benjamin said, as he left the small shop and walked around the mall, he was looking for a nice shirt to because he had a date, and he wanted to look nice for it. As he walked down the row of shops, his eyes glimpsed upon an object, he turned to that direction and walked over, eager to discover what had caught his attention.

"Hmm, this shirt looks nice" Benjamin thought and walked into the shop. "Welcome! Can I help you with anything?" the sales person asked with enthusiasm, "Yes, I was interested in that shirt on display!" Benjamin replied. "Oh, strange, that shirt wasn't supposed to be there, but If you'd like, I could get it for you!" the sales person replied. "Great!" Benjamin said, excited that he finally found a shirt he liked. As the sales person brought the shirt to him, "what color is this? It looks awesome!" Benjamin asked, "I think the color is called teal" the sales person said. "Teal huh, I like it" Benjamin said.


	4. Blind Date

Chapter 4 – Blind date

A girl wearing a white cotton dress, big dull green belt across her waist, dark raven hair flowed down to her neck, she donned a necklace with a small purple orb, and was sitting alone by a table for two. "Where is this guy? I can't believe he's making me wait" Kate said, unsure about this blind date, she had already gone on three other blind dates, but all the guys she met had failed to make a connection with her.

"Ah hah! A shortcut!" Benjamin thought, as he saw a park that cut through to the restaurant he was supposed to meet Kate at. When Benjamin finally reached, "Hi, are you Kate?" he asked, studying Kate's expression, unsure what to make of it. "Yes, and you must be Benjamin?" Kate asked, relieved that her date had finally arrived so she could order. "Yes, that is me, and I'm so sorry I'm late" Benjamin said, as he sat down across the table from Kate.

"Well, you're here now, let's order" Kate said, still looking at Benjamin, he had this cute expression she just couldn't understand, how could a guy look so cute and innocent? Kate wondered. "Oh wait, I got you a flower" Benjamin said, as he removed a white daisy from his pocket and handed it to Kate, "this is for you" he said. "Thanks, no one has given me a flower before" Kate said, blushing slightly at the romantic gesture.

They talked and were well into their dinner, and Kate was having a good time, enjoying the company of Benjamin. But Benjamin was having trouble, he felt strange, as though he had felt these feelings for the first time. "Why does my face feel hot?", "Why can't I stop smiling when I look at her?", "Why do I feel so, so happy?" Benjamin's thoughts were filling his mind, leaving a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked, looking genuinely concerned at this cute boy who looked so innocent even when confused. At that moment, Benjamin snapped out of his thoughts and diverted his attention to Kate. "I'm sorry, I feel weird, like there's butterflies in my stomach" Benjamin said nonchalantly, looking slightly amused at what he had just said. Kate blushed, unsure if Benjamin really didn't know what butterflies in the stomach felt like, "You're weird" Kate said, "Oh, I'm sorry…" Benjamin apologetically said, "In a good way silly" Kate said, her lips forming a smile. "Shall we go?" Kate instigated as she wanted to spend more time with Benjamin. "Okay, whe where are we going?" Benjamin stuttered, "Let's go for a walk" Kate replied, a sneaky smile flashed across her face momentarily, long enough for Benjamin to catch it and wonder what it had meant.


	5. Walk In The Park

Chapter 5 – A walk in the park

"Let me guess, your favorite color is teal!" Kate asked, gleaming with excitement. "It's the shirt, isn't it" Benjamin replied, hoping that Kate would like the new shirt he just bought. Kate smiled and asked, "so, what other stuff do you like?", "Well, I like skate boarding, playing video games, and I wish I…" Benjamin froze, knowing full well what he was going to say next, he was going to tell Kate that he wished he was a real boy, his thoughts consumed him yet again, clouding his mind. "What do you wish for?" Kate asked, Benjamin quickly regained his senses and smiled, he knew he had to avoid that topic and distract her, chucking his thoughts away, he said, "I wish to hold your hand".

Kate's face flushed red, she was blushing like crazy, "did he really just ask that?" she thought. It was her turn to freeze, she looked unsure and continued walking, looking down at the path they walked on. "Hey" Benjamin said, as he swung his arm towards Kate's and slowly put his hand into hers. "Hey" Kate said, her face had embarrassment written all over it. Kate stopped walking, and tugged at Benjamin's hand and looked at him, "You're really brave, I like that" Kate said, still embarrassed. Benjamin turned to face her, he admired this girl so much, and everything felt so real, his head was a little above hers, and he looked down into her liquid blue eyes. "I think, I think I li…" Benjamin suddenly cut off, a sparkle at the corner of his eye had caught his attention, and a world of confusion would begin to reign down in his mind, thoughts would collide with each other if he had found out where the sparkle came from. Benjamin looked down to Kate's neck, and saw a small purple orb.


	6. A Connection

Chapter 6 – Struck

He couldn't explain it, he couldn't understand how Kate's necklace could force him into a state of confusion, but he knew this was his only chance to feel something so real.

Benjamin's knees felt weak, but he kept his composure and his eyes met with Kate's once again, locked in a gaze, feeling uneasy. Kate kept quiet, unsure of what Benjamin was going to do next, what was he trying to say before? It didn't matter, she felt warm and she was content with just holding his hand.

Benjamin forced out of his throat, true feelings that he'd never felt before, "I like you". Kate blushed, and couldn't help but lean in to him, she let go of his hand and held him. "She's hugging me" Benjamin thought, as his cheeks turned red, he returned the gesture and held Kate, pulling her close to him. "I've never felt these feelings before" Benjamin confessed, Kate didn't entirely understand what he meant, but she knew there was a connection between them, and that was all she wanted.


	7. Reality?

Chapter 7 – Reality?

"Good morning BMO!" Finn said to the robot. "Finn! Finn! I had a dream!" BMO said, sounding excited. "What did you dream of little guy?" Jake asked. "I dreamt that I was a real boy!" BMO said. "Did you play with the magic orb BMO? Finn questioned with authority. "Yes Finn…I wished I was a real boy…" BMO said, sounding apologetic. "Woah hold on, BMO had a dream?" Jake asked, feeling very confused, "Robots can have dreams?" Finn asked to no one in particular. "I'm sorry Finn…but I wanted to be a real boy…." BMO said, looking down at the floor. "It's okay BMO, but don't mess with that magic stuff anymore okay" Jake instructed, feeling sad for the little robot. *Knock knock*, "Hey someone's at the door" Jake said, "I'll get it!" Finn replied.

A little white robot slightly smaller than BMO appeared at the door, she was wearing a necklace with a small purple orb, and stood by the door. "Hi, my name is Kate" the little robot said to Finn. "Who's there Finn?" Jake shouted, "I'm not sure, but she said her name is Kate" Finn replied. BMO immediately ran down to greet their guest, pushing Finn aside, BMO stared at Kate intently. "Are you Benjamin?" Kate asked, BMO's circuits tingled, he grabbed Kate by the hand, and led her away from the tree house, "Where are you going BMO?" Finn asked, BMO turned around and smiled gleefully saying, "I'm going to be a real boy!".


End file.
